


Tea and Soup

by MoodiestMags



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, because I was bored and wanted to write Zuko stuff, that is literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodiestMags/pseuds/MoodiestMags
Summary: You, working at a noodle store in Ba Sing Se, meet a kind and awkward kid named Lee who works with his uncle at the Jasmine Dragon. This is all fluff and awkward Zuko.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader, thats it - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the aftermath of me getting really into Avatar: the last air bender, really quickly. I’m not even sure if this is good or not, but it made me smile writing it, I just hope it’ll make y’all smile reading!

The sun was setting over Ba Sing Se when you and your friend were closing up shop for the day. It had been a long shift with the same customers coming back for more of their signature noodle soup. One of the newer customers had stopped by to pick up a bowl of simple broth, a weird request but one they’d had before. With growing black hair and a nasty burn scar on the left side of his face, you found him rather handsome, in a warrior sort of way.

“Do you know what that boy’s name was?” Fen, the other worker asked while she swept the floor of dust.

“No.” You replied, washing dishes.

“Well, he seemed rather bashful when you spoke to him. Maybe you should go visit his shop.”

“What shop?” You chuckled, finishing the last ornate black and gold bowl.

“The...what was it? Something dragon. It’s that new tea place that just opened up, its supposed to be really good.” Fen brought the broom to the back where the owner went over bills.

“I’ll make sure to have a look in the morning. Goodnight!” You said, folding up your apron and heading upstairs to the apartment that you rented.

First thing in the morning, you headed over to the Jasmine Dragon to pick up some tea for the day. It would help her wake up at least. Their shop was very nice, albeit needed a bit of work to the rafters. Light shades of green with jade and gold accents adorned the tables, rug and tapestries. Setting the square wooden tables was the same boy who had been in your store yesterday, in the uniform typical of someone who worked in a tea shop. You couldn’t deny it looked very sharp on his frame. He caught you in his gold gaze and the two stood for several seconds not saying anything.

“Hello there young one!” A loud yet kind voice sounded from the bar. “I’ve just made the tea for today, so you’ll be our first customer. I’m Mushi, my nephew there is Lee.” An older, rather round man exited the back with a kettle and cups.

“Hello! I’m y/n. Do you have any black tea?” You replied, sitting down at one of the set tables.

“Of course!” The man made a gesture to his nephew, who came back with a different kettle.

“Here you go.” The boy said, in a voice more gravelly than the girl expected. 

“Thanks.” As your sipped your drink, you heard Mushi go on about how much the people were going to love this new place they had. Lee crossed his arms, glancing to their only customer, you smiled in a supportive way as you finished your cup of warm tea. 

“That was very good.” You said, taking a few silver coins from your pocket and placing them next to the kettle. “If you guys are ever hungry again, you should stop by my noodle shop.”

Mushi turned to his assistant. “That’s where you got that soup?! My, it was some of the best I’ve had in my life! We’ll come by whenever we’re hungry, which should be soon.” He laughed, setting his hands on his stomach.

“Sounds good.” You replied, walking back through the door.

For the next three days, Mushi and his nephew, Lee, would stop by to eat at the shop or take things back. Your coworker and friend teased you about the boy, saying that he couldn’t take his eyes off you when you weren’t looking. You laughed it off, until one day nearing closing time.

You were in the back, starting up broth for the day after tomorrow, while Fen cleaned up the tables. The normal clinking of porcelain bowls and light humming from the girl in the front was interrupted by another voice. You could barely hear, so you peeked her head out from around the corner. It was Lee, holding a couple small papers in his hand and talking to Fen. 

“She’s in the back, shall I tell her or would you like to wait here?” 

“I’ll wait here.” Lee sat down on one of the stools. You, in your attempt to eavesdrop, had lost footing. Your forearm slid over a hot element, burning you as you fell onto the ground. 

“I’m okay! I’m fine!” You called as you got up, heading over to pour some cool water on the reddening burn. “Just slipped!” You looked around the kitchen for something to wrap up the injury. Eventually, you eyes found a linen wrap and some cooling jelly in a medical chest. You had dealt with burns much worse, and wrapped it up with no problem.  
  


Lee got up out of his seat at your approach. “Hello again. I just wanted to give you these coupons, for my uncle’s shop. If you wanted to come back for a free cup of tea?” 

“That’s very thoughtful, thank you.” You gladly took the coupons, setting them in your pocket. 

“Can I walk you home?” Lee asked, trying to hide the blush that rose on his pale cheeks. 

You laughed lightly at his offer, but couldn’t blame him for not knowing. “I live upstairs here, actually. But I could accompany you back to wherever you live, if you’d like?” You asked. He nodded in reply, thanking you and Fen for the lunch today. 

The streets of Ba sing se were quiet and dark, with most of the lamps shut off with no one to bother lighting them. You sighed as you walked.

“What’s wrong?” Lee asked.

“Oh I sometimes wish I was a fire bender. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” You pointed to the wrapping on your arm. “And maybe the town could be a little brighter. Oh well, hurling rocks at people is fun in its own right. Just don’t tell anyone, okay?” You elbowed your walking partner in the side.

“I won’t.” He replied. “How’d you burn yourself?”

“Stove. You?”

Lee paused, a little surprised at the lack of concern for the massive blemish on his head. “Bonfire.” Zuko decided to admit.

“I’m very sorry about that. It doesn’t make you look any less handsome though.” You commented. 

“What?”

“What?”

“I-never mind. My and my uncle’s apartment is just here.” He pointed to a two story building near the edge of the city. “You don’t need any help getting home?”

“Now that would be counterproductive. I’ll be fine, thank you.” You looked up at the sound of an opening shutter.

“That’ll be uncle, eavesdropping.” Lee chuckled nervously, one hand drifting up to the back of his neck. “Hey, do you maybe want to go out sometime?” You were taken aback slightly, but had sort of expected it. Zuko was almost going to take it back and run inside when you took your time thinking of what to say.

“Sure!” You replied. “Just drop by the backdoor of the shop at sunset tomorrow, if you’re good with that.” Both of you stood there awkwardly, not really sure of what to do next.

“Okay. See you then.” Lee said finally, turning back to head inside.

The walk home was quicker with shortcuts, and you couldn’t be more excited. You had a date!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!

The next day seemed to drag on and on. Customers just wouldn’t stop ordering and on multiple occasions you had to shoo out some troublemakers. Their leader tried to “recruit” you to the cause, but the store’s policy was: if you’re not buying, only taking up space, then leave. 

For your break, you took a couple pieces of meat and vegetables up to your apartment. It wasn’t as quiet as you had hoped, but it at least gave you time to catch a breath and think about later in the day. 

There were noodles and broth that needed to be made, and a whole bunch of groceries to pick up before sunset. With this number of people showing up and the things needing to be done, you were starting to wonder if Lee would mind waiting an hour or so. You certainly wouldn’t want to take him shopping for a date.

Unfortunately, there was no time to mull it over further, as you were beckoned downstairs to help with another influx of customers. 

“Hey could I get you to do something for me?” You asked Fen, who was ladling broth into more noodles.

“Depends what that is, y/n.” She replied, sounding tired.

“Well, I have a...date tonight and I was wondering if you could make the trip to the market instead.” 

Your coworker sighed. “This one time only. As much as I’m excited for you to get a boyfriend, todays been hellish.” 

“I know.” You said. “Thank you.” 

Eventually the flow of customers died out at dinnertime. The kid named Jet and his friends were pushed off the property for the third and last time, and the doors locked. You had begun to put together dough for tomorrow’s noodles, when a light knock on the back door snapped your attention. 

For a moment you had forgotten who you were meeting, until that familiar scarred and nervous face appeared on the other side.

“Hello! I am so sorry, give me three seconds.” You looked down at the dark apron, now covered in flour. “You can come in!” Lee took a precarious step into the kitchen of the shop, arms folded behind his back. He looked around, seemingly hesitant to touch anything. 

You looked back, finishing the task of trying to get an apron off without spilling flour all over. Unfortunately you’d have to deal with it, because just seeing Lee’s hairstyle was enough to make you burst out laughing. It was oiled back and parted down the middle. To be honest, you didn’t think it suited him. 

“Who did your hair, Lee?” You asked. 

Zuko crossed his arms in front of him. “My uncle. He thought it looked ‘regal’.” He shrugged. 

“Can I just fix something?” 

He nodded, not noticing the mischievous glint in your eyes. You brought your hand up quickly, ruffling the dark and very soft hair on his head. Zuko’s eye went wide as he scrambled to undo the atrocious act you committed.

“It took uncle 20 minutes to do that!”

“I think it looks better this way.” You replied. “Come on, I packed some food and I know a place.” With a big bag in hand you lead him out of the shop. 

Zuko was hesitant as you snuck past the guards towards the middle circle. You assured him that no one would catch you as you two made your way to one of the many private courtyards. The current destination was in a large house for sale, no one had bought it yet because it was too expensive. 

You didn’t care, it was gated and quiet. Once a blanket was laid out on the ground, Zuko kneeled down, waiting for you to finish lighting a lamp. You sat beside him with a huff, opening the pack. Fire flakes, steamed buns and dumplings, as well as a bunch of other snacks were contained within. Zuko grabbed a few things, trying to hide how much he missed fire nation food. 

“So where’d you come from?” You asked, finishing a bun. 

“My uncle and I were travellers. So we’re from all over.” Lee replied.

“My parents liked to travel a lot. We settled in Ba Sing Se after Fire Nation soldiers confiscated our camp. It was the closest, so we opened shop.”

“Where are your parents, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Gone somewhere. They’re most likely in a Fire Nation prison, or taken by the Dai Lee.” You dropped your voice to a whisper. “They knew about the war.” 

“Why’re you whispering?” Lee whispered back. 

“Because if you get caught saying things like that, you’ll disappear for a while, then come back different. Brainwashed mostly. Don’t tell anyone I told you that.”

“I won’t.” Lee said.

The food was finished rather slowly, with not much talking. Although you did catch Lee meet your gaze on multiple occasions, only to quickly avert his golden eyes.

“Hey, wanna see something cool?” You nudged Lee to catch his attention. 

“Sure!” He replied.

“Close your eyes.” 

You cracked your wrists and knuckles, reaching out to pick up a rock from the pool at the centre of the courtyard. A shiny but rough stone popped out of the glassy water, floating through the air to your palm. With a little concentration you were able to smooth the gold and black rock out.

“Hold our your hand.” You said. Zuko complied, flinching slightly when you cupped it in yours. “Don’t peek! Here.” You set the polished rock in his hand, closing it with yours.

“Okay, you can look.” He opened his eyes, holding the stone up to the light of the flame, where lines of dark red and gold blended and shimmered. It looked like fire itself. 

“It’s very pretty, thank you. What’s it called?”

“Tigers eye.” You replied, watching as he analyzed the stone.

“Can I, uh. Give you something?” Zuko asked, putting the gift in the pocket of his jacket.

“Of course!” You said.

“Okay. Close your eyes.” You did, shifting to get more comfortable on the blanket.

It was easy to feel the nerves in the air as Zuko leaned in, hesitant. Then, a second of warmth as his lips met yours. Short, but sweet, he began to pull away before you kissed him back.

The two of you leaned back, an equal amount of blush on your cheeks. 

“Thank you.” Zuko said.

“For what?” 

“For being so kind.” 

“Oh, Lee. You’re one of the nicest kids I’ve met. Your type is a little rare in Ba Sing Se, but you’ve got a fire in your heart, and I like that. Maybe one day you could get out of that tea shop and I could get out of this creepy city.”

“Maybe. Do you want to do this again sometime?” 

“Definitely! I really like you, Lee.” You wrapped him in a hug. He seemed a little opposed to it at first but hugged back soon. 

“You too, y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Really, I’m surprised that this has all the kudos it has, even compared to my other fic I’ve planned out.  
> Oh well! This is just a little sweet thing and I hope y’all still like it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this small fic! You finally leave Ba Sing Se, and I don’t want to spoil much, but you’ll see what happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! This is the final chapter and I hope you all like it!

Days after the small courtyard date and you hadn’t seen or heard from Lee or his uncle. Days turned into weeks, and it seemed he had disappeared. You were upset, obviously. He hadn’t even left a note. 

Then, the fire nation invaded. Their foot soldiers and Komodo rhinos patrolled the streets and left everyone fearing for their lives in their homes. No one could get in or out of Ba Sing Se without being seen, and now that they actually wanted to leave, that was going to be a problem.

You decided that you needed to leave sooner than later, and it was best no one knew. At the end of your afternoon shift was the time you’d set up to go. A new employee had just started, and the lack of customers made for a boring day. Perfect for the impromptu escape.

Bag in hand you waited, until the patrols in your area took lunch. That was when you casually jogged to the nearest exit. No fire nation soldiers bothered you on your daylight escapade, mostly because you looked like just some commoner.

Once the train station came into view, it seemed there would be another problem. How were you supposed to get on one and leave if there were no tickets being given out. Never mind needing the earthbenders to push it. 

Wait...you did have someone you knew that could earthbend - you. It would take a lot of effort to push the car far enough, but you could do it. 

A guard interrupted your plan, passing just close enough you were sure that he could see you. Apparently not, as he met up with another of his fellow fire nation soldiers and continued their patrol. Carefully and quickly you snuck up onto the back of the train. With a deep breath you readied an earthbending stance and pushed the cart forward. 

“Hey! Hey you stop!” A guard, panicked and young did a double take from his post. He ran as fast as he could to catch up, hollering all the way for reinforcements. You looked back in terror as the guard and three of his friends came closer and closer. All angry, all firebenders. A stroke of luck must’ve hit you sometime along the way, because a blast of fire hit the wall of the car instead of your head. The heat still radiating off the stone for a few moments. You yelped at another burst of flame, even though it missed by a good few feet. 

As the scraping of stone on stone became a steady rhythm, the young guards and their amateur firebending fell back tired and panting. You laughed out loud, a broad smile on your lips. 

You ditched the car a few miles from the next stop, opting instead to enter the village on foot. Less suspicious you thought. Like Ba Sing Se and many of the other towns around it, this village was patrolled by Fire Nation, but nowhere near the same amount of security as the Capital. That was good, very good. It almost reminded you of the small town you grew up in, but that one had burnt down long ago. 

People here were openly chatting in the roads and walking along side by side, a stark contrast to Ba Sing Se now. At least you could blend in. While thinking, your stomach growled, reminding you that you hadn’t eaten today save for a meagre breakfast of a single boiled egg. You had packed some extra foodstuffs from the shop, but had no way of heating them up. 

“Hmm.” You hummed, glancing around the Main Street of the village. Your eyes found a small fire nation post, empty except for a guard, half asleep. The large bonfire in the middle was inviting to say the least,  and it had a cooking plate. Perfect.

Carefully, you stepped into the circle of chairs and placed what food you wanted on the hot plate to warm. Before you could grab the vegetables off the fire, a voice interrupted.

“Now what are you doing?” The guard said. Guess he wasn’t so asleep after all.

“Uh, was just needing somewhere to warm these up, Sir. I meant no trouble.” You replied, moving to leave. 

The guard waved his hand dismissively. “Ah, no trouble caused. Cook what you need and go.” He closed his eyes again. Well, if he said it was ok, you thought. While you were eating, the bounty board the guard was leaning on caught your attention. Of course, there was the Avatar, Aang. The Waterbender that you didn’t know the name of, her brother, and a few others that were labelled “TRAITOR” by the Fire Nation. The last one, almost as big as the Avatar’s, was a picture of the Fire Nation’s own Prince Zuko. You weren’t sure massive scars were common around here, but that one looked awfully familiar. It couldn’t be Lee. No, why would the Prince be running from his own Kingdom? And his...Uncle..too. You shook your head, not believing the thoughts coming to your head. Lee, the sweet tea shop kid, the son of Fire Lord Ozai? Impossible. Either way, it was best you start looking for him. If he looks so much like Prince Zuko, the Fire Nation will be quick to get their hands on him. 

Maybe that’s why he left, you told yourself as you found an inn to stay at. Tomorrow, you told yourself you would find that stupid sweet tea shop kid.

  * \-- 



Another few weeks passed without much rest. You had found an ostrich-horse on the way West, which sped up your journey. Tales along the way had told of a raid on the Fire Nation capital, which was admittedly hard to believe. But you could see how the Avatar could’ve done this, especially with all the help he’s had. A barrier to the west was formed by Fire Nation, and there were too many Komodos and airships to ever hope of slipping by. They weren’t playing around at all now, that was for sure. You got within sight of any of their ground patrols and they’d be spewing fire before you could apologize. Their airships caught sight of you? Komodo riders would be tracking you until you got far enough away from their border. 

So North it was, until you found someone that could find Lee, Lee himself or the Northern Water Tribe. You chuckled at the thought of going that far, but what was the point in that? None that you could see, that’s for sure.

It was late in the day before you and your ride stopped for a well needed break by a river. There were barely any trees in the sloping green hills, and except for the low gurgling of the water there was no sound at all. Out of nowhere, a stick snapped from a small patch of trees. You readied a handful of sharp rocks to throw at whoever or whatever was disturbing your rest. A boy, with shaggy black hair and royal-looking black and red robes. Fire Nation! 

He noticed you quickly, dropping the bucket he carried and raising his hands.

“Hey! Hey, no need for the rocks!” He yelled, seeing your arm reeled back for a powerful throw. 

“You’re Fire Nation, back off!” You replied

“I’m not, well, I am but I’m not with them!”

With a furrowed brow you studied his face full of surprise. Yours was matched as you noticed the massive scar on its left side.

“Lee? No, Zuko. You’re Prince Zuko.” You practically told yourself, lowering the sharp stones. 

“Are you y/n? From Ba Sing Se? I was Lee then.” Zuko said, picking up the bucket he dropped. “I guess I did grow my hair out, so you might not recognize me..” The firebender brought a hand up to the back of his neck, his black hair somewhat obscuring the awkward smile on his lips. He brushed it out of the way, giving you a clear view of that scarred face and bright gold eyes you’d rather come to enjoy.

To be honest, you couldn’t really believe it. The Fire Lord’s son being that kind, awkward tea shop kid you’d kissed while trespassing. But why would he be hiding out here?- oh. You remembered all the posters in that town outside Ba Sing Se, and every village you’d passed after that. 

“I do recognize you, and I’m glad your hair is a little better now. But Zuko might take a little getting used to, excuse me if I call you Lee a couple times.” You smiled. He smiled back, an uncomfortable silence settling over you two. Zuko shuffled down the hill carefully, the grass slick with a recent rain. 

“I, uh, I still have that stone you gave me!” He sounded like he was scrambling for a conversation. 

“Oh, really? Thank you, I guess. I’m surprised it hasn’t fallen out of your pocket or something.” You chuckled, stepping closer to see the still glossy stone he held in his palm. Zuko’s hand was warm when you gingerly place it beneath his. His eyes widened slightly, trying to hide the red spreading across his pale cheeks. 

“It’s a little hard to believe you’re actually Prince Zuko. I would’ve thought you’d be really mean.” 

“I’m not?” Zuko replied.

“No, you’re not...Ohhh, this is weird.” You gathered some courage and wrapped the awkward firebender in a well-needed hug. “But I have been looking all over for you.” It took a while, but you and Zuko eventually got the water he was there for and struck up some sort of conversation. You were explaining what had happened when the Fire Nation overtook Ba Sing Se, and how far you’d ridden to find out where Lee went. Zuko was listening, but had every attention focused on your lips. It wasn’t long before it became extremely obvious.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“Huh? Nothing.” Zuko replied, spilling a bit of water when he startled. You raised your eyebrows. 

“It didn’t look like nothing. I have something for you by the way, if you want it.” 

“What is it?” He glanced to the bustling camp just beyond the thin tree line. A hand on his cheek, your hand, soft and warm against the skin, almost made him jump again. Zuko fought the urge to recoil when you placed your other hand on the left side of his face. He closed his eyes as you pressed a kiss to his lips. The warmth of a hand against the side of your face made you smile against his mouth. Patiently, you waited until Zuko pulled away and even then stayed when your foreheads bonked together, the two of you laughing at the sound. 

“I missed you.” Zuko mused finally.

“Yeah, me too.” You replied.

The firebender pulled away fully after a few long seconds. “Come on,” he said, “you should meet the rest of the gang.” Zuko took your hand in his and lead you back to camp, where warm fires and crowds of people from every nation had gathered. In the middle of them all was the motley crew you had seen plastered across every bounty board in the Earth Kingdom. Maybe it was time you joined the fight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you all for reading, it means a lot to know people enjoy my writings.  
> Again, sorry about the delay, I hit a major block in my writing and school started. I promise I’ll be somewhat back on track shortly!


End file.
